


New Beginnings, Among New endings

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth AU, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk and Pidge are roomates, Hunk ha(d)s two moms, Kinda Pidges POV, Lance has a giant family, Lotora?, Mentioned Lotura, No Smut, No deaths dont worry, but ONE intimate scene mentioned, but some Hunk POV too, idk - Freeform, not too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: After coming to Earth, after eight intense years of war, Earth isn't the same to Hunk.OrIn which Pidge proposes a weird solution to a sad problem





	New Beginnings, Among New endings

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!!

Dark blue. Green. White.

His eyes flashed over the continents, glazed, tears at the edges. The rest of the team stood with him, smiling as they looked at the oh-so familiar planet.

Shiro’s eyes to Japan, Keith’s to Texas, Lances to Cuba, Pidge and Matts to Michigan, and Hunk’s eyes to Hawaii. Coran and Allura stood behind them, smiling.

It’s been eight years. Eight years of war, and loss, love and hate. Eight years of intense physical and emotional stress. Eight years of torture, fights won, fights lost. Eight years of allies made and killed. And now they were there.

After eight years, they finally made it back to their home.

 Earth.

 

 

As Hunk set down his final space breakfast on the table for the others, he looked to the others. All of them with a smile on their faces, knowing that they’d finally made it back to Earth.

They were set to land in four hours.

The meal was left untouched. Everyone too excited and worried to eat.

In a way, it was such a bittersweet moment. Yeah, Earthy was why Hunk had been fighting these past eight years, why he was able to push himself through this mess. But leaving home after eight years, was it still even your home?

He was going to miss the castle. The cold but reassuring metal walls, the food goo, but most of all, the quirky Altean’s. And maybe Lotor. Maybe.

The paladins were called out of duty, as the team agreed that another threat was unlikely to rise to power. The Altean’s, as well as Lotor were to run the new Galran empire, and essentially the universe. Lotor and Allura as king and queen (no one expected that romance) and Coran as royal advisor.

As Hunk sat, he thought of what would come next. Would they all stay together and keep in contact? Or would they split apart from each other? Hunk was unsure, but he vowed he’d try and keep everyone together. Even if he didn’t know their future as a team, he knew all their future’s individually.

Lance and Keith would go to Cuba, stay with Lance’s family. They said they’d look for possible jobs, like Mercenaries, which Lance slapped Keith’s head for, or Fun-spot employee’s, which Keith smacked Lance for. One thing they both agreed on though was that the second they got to Earth, they were getting married.

Shiro was going to stay in America for a while, collaborating with the Garrison, but would go back to Japan for his family for up to a year, he said. After that, he’d move back to America, settle down, maybe take up his old job with the Garrison.

Matt would go with him. The romance between Shiro and Matt was unexpected. It was random, or just very well concealed. Whatever the reason, he was happy. Matt would probably go back to the Garrison as well, working as Astrophysicists.

Pidge would go back to her family, seeing her mother and father after all these years. She had a brief reunion with her family, but he had to go back to Earth to inform the Garrison. She’d work as an engineer, or a scientist.

Hunk was the only one unsure of his plan. He’s of course going back to Hawaii and visiting his friends back in Michigan and Cuba, but what else? He was a great mechanic, he was a great chef, he was a surprisingly good fitness trainer. What would he do?

As Hunk excused himself from the table, he tried to clear his mind. Right now, all he wanted to focus on was finally seeing his _Tina’s._ It was rare, but yeah, he had two mothers.

Hunk went back to his room, pulling out the Altean bags Coran had given them to pack. He separated the bags into personal items, engineering items, mementos, all that stuff.

He wasn’t quite sure on what to wear. After eight years of drifting and fighting, he’d grown out of all his clothes, except his headband. He finally decided on the most human outfit he had, Khaki-like pants with a magnetic button shirt.

He mused himself as he wondered what the fashion styles on Earth were now. Before he knew it, it had been three hours, and Allura called them all down to the bridge.

He looked to the others, noticing they all chose similar outfits. They all still had at least one item of clothing that fit, such as Lance and Keith’s jackets, or Pidges glasses and sweater.

Shiro prepped them, reminding them of what was going to happen and what to do.

“We’re going to land near the Garrison,” he announced. “They have a spot cleared up, and they said they brought all our families. After we do a briefing as a team, we’ll be compensated, and we can see our families.”

Interested, Lance spoke up. “How much is the compensation.”

Shiro looked amused as he answered, “Twenty-five thousand each.”

They all gaped at that. Hunk had basically forgotten Earth currency, since there was no use of it in space, except for lighting a fire or something, but he could admit that twenty-five-thousand was a lot, enough to start a mechanic shop, or a restaurant.

“Dude, that’s like two-million Robux.”

“So, you can do math when Robux are involved, but not normally?” Keith asked snarkily, easily dodging the expected sandal Lance threw at him.

“We’re going to land in thirty minutes, so prepare to break the atmosphere.”

After everyone replied with an affirmative, they all dispersed.

 

 

Pidge walked down the hallways to the bridge, tracing her fingers along the cold metal walls.

She’d miss the castle. She’d miss all the advanced technology and engineering. They could be bringing a lot of Altean and Galran technology to the Garrison.

It was almost three years before they heard back form Sam Holt once he left for Earth. It was a faint and brief message, somehow strong enough to get it to them. They informed the team that everything had been worked out, and whenever they could return would be okay. After another year of wrapping up business, they were finally ready to return home. The doors to the head of the ship slid open, something she realized she would miss.

Her eye’s wandered over to the seat near hers, and the caramel-skinned figure that occupied it.

“Whatcha you doing Hunk? We don’t have to bee here for another twenty-five minutes.”

He only hummed in response, before answering, “Just thinking of what I’m going to do back on Earth.”

She sat on the arm of the chair, leaning slightly into his bulky build, before speaking up, “Anything specific?”

He shrugged slightly in response as he answered, “I guess career choices. Its also nice just to enjoy the castle before we’re not going to be able to see it.”

She hummed in agreement as she played her cheek on Hunk’s shoulder. She swept her eyes over the room, now noticing its simple beauty.

Hunk broke the comfortable science, speaking up. “You’re going to try for a Garrison scientist, right?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “Maybe as a chemist, or a coder.”

“Well, you’d be great at any of those jobs.”

She blushed at the comment, and a mental debate ranged in her head. Should she tell him?

She’s been dealing with this for eight years, and its been _killing_ her. She looked fondly to the caramel-skinned man, the orange-yellow headband slightly concealed under his black bangs.

“Hunk?”

He looked over to her, golden-brown staring into her light-brown. Her cheeks flamed, and she summoned courage from _somewhere,_ and spoke up.

“Hunk, I’ve wanted to say this for a while. I really- “

She was interrupted by the _whoosh_ of the door opening behind her. She muttered curse under he r breath, as she turned to see Lance and Keith enter the room. She was right about to tell them to fuck off and get out, but the others entered as well.

“Ok, we’re ready to land.”

 

 

The door surged forward, opening. They looked forward as a stairway appeared, slowly leading to the ground. They looked forward, and they saw a thick crowd of people. Pidge got nervous as she looked around. There were only Garrison soldiers, with Iverson at the head.

As she reached for her Bayard, she considered the options. Was this an ambush? Was this just a set up? She felt the handle of the Bayard, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to Hunk, and she could see in his eyes: _stand down, for now._

She looked back to the crowd, looking to see it dispersed, like Noah parting the sea. Figures rushed forward, unrecognizable at first, but became clearer: a stocky man, like Shiro, with a scar on his eyebrow and stubble on his chin, probably Keith’s dad, a large family Pidge immediately recognized as Lance’s family, two short and presumably old people, one man and woman. She looked closer, and realized they were probably Shiro’s parents. And then she looked farther to the right and saw them.

She surged forward to her family, Matt behind her as well, as she jumped into the arms of her mom and father. Matt joined in, and they curled around each other. The moment lasted longer than a minute, and they talked. They talked for what seemed like hours. Tears, laughs, more hugs and more tears were shed and shared before she looked to the others. Lance, with his family behind him, and Keith were talking to Mr. Kogane.

Lance looked nervous at the stone-faced man but broke out into a surprised grin when the man laughed and hugged Lance. Mr. Kogane pulled Keith in, and Lance’s family added to the hug-pile.

Shiro was crying, which was very rare, hugging the husband and wife. She could overhear the voices, and the language was definitely not English. At one-point Matt walked over there, Shiro introducing them awkwardly as his lover. The parents were blank at first, until they cracked a smile and pulled Matt into a hug.

The whole moment was perfect. Until she saw Hunk.

He was in the middle of it all, with Iverson standing next to him, handing him two notes and whispering something into his ears. Hunk was crying, and he covered his eyes with his hands as tears slipped through and hit the desert floor.

_Oh no._

It all added up. His mothers weren’t there, the whispers, probably condolences, and Iverson talking to him.

She excused herself from her parents and walked to him. Before she could reach him, he was escorted away by Iverson and two other soldiers.

She watched as he walked with the three others to the familiar and complex Garrison building, watching hopelessly and unable to help.

The families were told by the Garrison soldiers and officials that the members had to be questioned soon, and after hugs and kisses, they were escorted to a break room in the Garrison. They were promised after questioning, they would go back to their families.

The other paladins grouped up, everyone but Pidge smiling. Lance looked to her questioningly, Keith and Shiro joining in. In response, she weakly pointed too Hunk walking with the Garrison workers.

“Where’s Hunks mom- “Shiro asked, but he faltered as he looked on. Lance and Keith caught on as well, and Lance covered his gaping mouth with his hands.

They all looked on, useless, as Hunk entered the Garrison vans and they whisked away to the building.

 

 

Questioning was hard to focus on, knowing her best-friend was in pain, most likely in the next room. Albeit hard to relive and remember all the past experiments, she answered all the questions honestly and as correct as she could. It took only an hour, albeit a very intense and long hour.

After the questioning, they were finally released into a waiting room. Pidge got there first, then Shiro, then Lance, and finally Keith. They all came out, twenty-five-thousand-dollar compensation checks in each of their pockets. They all sat next to each other, looking to one of the interrogation doors, waiting for the Samoan Paladin.

Hunk was finally released, and they were out of their seats and hugging him as soon as he entered. It lasted for a while, and they pulled their chairs into a circle. They shared condolences, real and full condolences.

An administrator earned a couple hefty glares and the heating up of Shiro’s Galran prosthetic when he told them they could see their families now.

They finally had to leave, but as the others left, Pidge stayed back, keeping Hunk with her. She sat down next to him.

She’d been thinking of an idea. With Hunk’s mom’s deceased now, and having no other family, he didn’t have any one or anywhere. So maybe…

“Hunk, I had an idea, if you want to hear it. An-and its totally ok if you don’t like it, I was just thinking- “she was cut off by Hunk, who gave her a weak and empty smile.

“I’m sure it’s great Pidge. Go ahead.”

Fueled by her blush and his comment she asked, “Did you want to live here, with me and my family in Michigan?”

Hunk’s eye’s widened as he looked to her, mouth slightly ajar. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. It was around twenty seconds before he responded.

“I couldn’t do that to you guys. I don’t even have a job or anything.”

“You can get a job hear, at the Garrison. I know they need a new engineering director,” She countered.

“But where would I even stay with you guys?”

“Matt’s leaving to get a house with Shiro, and his room is practically empty.”

“I’m a twenty-five-year-old guy living in close-quarters with your parent’s daughter. Your parents obviously won’t approve.”

Pidge sighed, frustrated at how his opinions were rooted like a tree, unmoving and unwavering. “Hunk, my dad’s already met you, and he _loves_ you.”

“This sounds great and all, and I’d love to take up the offer, but I don’t know about your family.”

Pidge nodded, understanding. It wasn’t every day that a stranger asked to live with her daughter and her family.

She looked back to him, cringing at the happy and cheerful attitude replaced with a depressed and frustrated mood. Determined, she said a quick, “Wait a minute” before she left the room and walked to her family.

She smiled, and her heart swelled, but it hurt as she realized Hunk had now lost this feeling. But if she could convince her parents, maybe she could revive some of it.

 

 

Pidge waited outside the door, debating if she should knock.

It’s been a year since they got back to Earth, and eleven months since Hunk moved in with them. Her parents had been skeptical but were not regretting it now.

Hunk was the perfect roommate, or son. Whatever you could call him. He paid rent, got groceries, made dinner, and somehow managed work.

With his mechanical prowess and intelligence, he had no competition for engineering director head.

Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Matt would carpool to the Garrison. Shiro replaced Iverson as head of the Galaxy Garrison and granted all of them jobs here. It was special treatment though, seeing as they were all over-qualified already. Pidge worked as head coder, Matt as an astrophysicist, and Hunk as the engineering head.

Their father had taken back his job for a while, but he eventually retired. Hunk wasn’t the man of the house, not by a long shot, but he did do the yard work and worked the most.

Living in close quarters with him was great. With actual Earth ingredients, she could finally taste the extent of his palate. They worked out together, even if there wasn’t really a need to be in peak physical condition, just old habits. It was just nice to be in his presence, without the teasing, or the knowing looks…

Ok, yeah, maybe she had a crush, and yeah, maybe she’s had it for nine years. But in her defense, she’s tried to tell him this for the past two years.

Like last week, Pidge was helping Hunk with a project, and she was about to tell him, but his assistant came in and he had to go for because of a generator emergency.

She tried once very couple of months, and she was just unlucky. That’s all it was. She totally wasn’t nervous. Nope.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

So, she was waiting outside his door, debating. What if she was too late? Was she with him so long that he just saw his little sister? What if he already liked some one else? She was already jealous of that girl, Helena, in engineering.

She was getting ready to leave, but the door opened next to her. She jumped and looked back to the door, heart beating. Hunk was standing their awkwardly.

“You okay Pidge?” He asked, concerned.

“Oh,” She replied. “Yeah. I-I was just looking for you.”

“Oh,” He replied, amused expression on his face. “What’s up? Want to hang out? I’m working on this new, compacted electrical generator.”

She laughed, before responding, “Like a handhold charger?”

He blushed at her comment. “I guess, but its supposed to be strong enough to power a car for thirty minutes.”

“Cool. Yeah, I’ll help you out.”

He smiled, glowing like the sun, and she blushed. He smiled even wider, before supplying, “I just need to get toolbox, and we’ll be ready.”

He walked back into the room, crouching under his desk, reaching for his toolbox. She looked fondly at the room.

It was a neat room, yellow walls, and one window. She loved the room. It was the perfect mix of personality and friendliness. If you entered it, you’d know it would be his, but you would also know your welcome to enter whenever you want.

He was very respectable of Matts old things. He packaged all his old stuff, and hand delivered it to Shiro and Matt’s.

He got his two toolboxes, one full of traditional tools, and another of his hand-made tools.

 

 

They worked in sync for around an hour, working on compacting a medium sized generator into a small plastic container.

“So, what’s the Garrison going to do with these?”

“Oh,” He sounded surprised, as he looked up, engine grease on his cheeks. “They’re not for the Garrison. Its for us to use.”

She smiled at that, he was always so considerate. She turned to look at him as he worked, wrench in hand, tongue stuck out in concentration. A she admired the view, he turned back and caught her. He flashed a smile and she blushed, redder than Keith’s lion. He turned back to his project, leaving her time to cover her face in embarrassment.

Despite the embarrassment, it was perfect living with him, and working with him, and simply living with him. It was so easy to imagine a future with him. She pictured it like a 1970’s sitcom, with her coming home from work, walking into the kitchen, Hunk setting pie on the window still, wearing a “Kiss the Cook” apron, and of course, if the apron says-

“…idge? Hey, Pidge, you ok?”

She gasped, interrupted by her _amazing_ fantasy. She looked back to Hunk, his arm outstretched to her.

“Screwdriver please?”

She supplied, handing him the screwdriver. He worked on the project, smiling as he screwed in the last screw and held it up proudly. He turned back to her, signature goofy-Hunk smile plastered over his face. He was so… _perfect._

“Hey Hunk?”

He looked back to her, setting the small generator down slightly.

“What’s up?”

She fumbled, before swallowing nervously and looking him in the yes. “I-I’ve really liked you for a while, and I just thought you should know. I know it maybe be awkward between us now, but I really need to tell you, and I hope- “

She was cut off by Hunk, scooping her up like she weighed nothing, and then dipping her down. She was already about to ask what was happening, but he swooped down to meet hear and connected her lips to hers. They finished, drawing slowly apart, with the only evidence to know it ever happened being the grin on Hinks face and the blush on Pidges face.

He lifted her back, and she felt so woozy she could barely stand. Pushing through the haze, she got onto her tip-toes and returned the favor. Neither of them really expected it, but they both melted into it.

They broke apart once more, both grinning. Hunk broke the pleasurable silence, speaking up.

“Took you long enough Pidge.”

She looked up to him, surprised and confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” he said, chuckling. “I new you liked me ever since the Garrison.”

Her jaw dropped open at that comment, before she finally willed it to move and asked, “How did you know?”

“Whenever Lance was doing his hair in his mascara mirror, I always saw you staring a me through the reflection. And you’d always beeline for me four group work and stuff.”

She blushed covering her face while laughing and muttering a weak, “Oh my god…”

“So,” He spoke. “Do you want to date?”

She looked to him, smiling. “That would be amazing.”

“Great. Should we tell your parents and the others, or…”

“We could,” She relied, walking over to him. She looped his arms around his next and pulled him down for a chaste kiss. “…Or we could keep it under wraps for another month or so.”

He leaned into her, smiling and responding with a “Sounds great.”

They kept it a secret for over a month, but they were discovered when Matt barged in, un-announced in the middle of a half-nude and very intense make out session.

…Which lead to a very, _very_ awkward talk with her parents, in which Hunk was given a box of condoms as a _gift,_ to which Pidge just left the room entirely.

Despite the awkward conversation Hunk had with her parents, discussing what intentions where and whatnot, they approved, much to their enjoyment.

Hunk and Pidge were at a Lucky’s store, getting dinner for the week. Pidge was in a tank-top and pajama shorts, with Hunk in a long tee and pajama shorts, with sock and sandals on.

Pidge was debating over a barbecue pizza and alfredo pasta with Hunk watching fondly. She turned back, holding the frozen dishes, and came face-to-face with Hunk.

She was concerned at first with the unusual height-difference, unti she realized he was kneeling it, presenting a gold ring with a jade in the middle.

“Katie Holt, will you marry me?”

She covered her mouth in awe, before launching into him and putting the ring on her finger and kissing him.

Other customers and workers were watching, clapping and whistling. They stayed like that for a while, before they broke apart. The manager of the supermarket gave them a complimentary bottle of Chardonnay and a peanut butter cookie mix, much to her, the managers, confusion.

People clapped until they all left, and they drove back to their house. Pidges Mom and Dad had died peacefully a while ago, together.

They played across the front of the car, staring up into the stars sprinkled across the empty sky. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he laid his cheek on her head. They stayed sitting comfortably, snacking on peanut-butter M&M’s. They texted their friends but haven’t looked at their responses. They just sat, gazing into the sky, new beginnings and new endings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked (:


End file.
